Look What Love Gave Us
by Goddess of Roses
Summary: There is a thin line between love and hate and Anakin is about to discover a forbidden love that he never thought was possible. Anakin/OC, Obi-Wan/Padme, and OC/OC.
1. The Thorn in Anakin's Side

**A/N: I don't own anything but my original characters (OC's). **

If there was one person in the whole universe that Anakin Skywalker couldn't stand it was Karissa Vale. She would walk around the temple with a high opinion of herself that was just on the line of arrogance. It was usually focused toward her favorite target, Anakin. They were rivals in everything from their studies to their field practice. Both of the young Padawans were sore losers and even worse winners. This frustrated their Masters to no end, but it didn't get to them as much as it did Anakin.

Obi-Wan was constantly preaching about how he isn't suppose to feel the way he does and he was sure that Master Thorin was the same way with his rival. They just didn't understand. It was just a bit of healthy competition. 'It leads to the dark side,' Obi-Wan's voice echoed in his head. Anakin merely shooed the voice from his mind as he tried to concentrate on the task at hand. That task happened to be hell on earth. He was being force to work with the bane of his existence.

The teacher had given them an exercise in diplomacy, in which they would have to find a solution that didn't have to deal with using a lightsaber. She had passed around little pads with all the information that each group would need to examine. Of course the moment she had handed it to Anakin, it was snatched away by the witch across from him.

Karissa's long brown hair hid her pale face. She always wore it down and Anakin could never understand it. If they were in a battle, it would be one more thing that an enemy could use against her. Anakin should know, as he had used it against her in the past.

"Teyr is under attack and we have one chance to talk to the attackers. What do you do?" Karissa looked up at him, her brown eyes peeking out from under her hair, which she flipped over her shoulder once she was straight against her chair.

It was obvious Anakin had not heard her at all. Karissa rolled her eyes. He was such a pain. Even when they were forced to work together, he wouldn't communicate with her. In her opinion, Anakin Skywalker was a little punk.

"The classroom is on fire," she told him flatly.

That got to him. Anakin jumped up and started looking around. He had such a panicked look on his face that looked funny to her. Once he realized she had been messing with him, Anakin glared at her.

The teacher noticed Anakin's distress and came rushing over. "Is everything alright over here?"

Anakin nodded slowly as his heart started to go back into its normal rhythm. "Yes Master."

She eyed both of her students before walking off. Neither of them believed that she thought they were telling the truth. Anakin's look turned back into a glare as he sat back down slowly. "That wasn't funny."

"I disagree," Karissa said with a smile on her face. She had clearly been trying not to laugh. This only made Anakin more upset.

"I hate you," Anakin growled at her, in a very low octave, as not to alert the teacher.

"That is not a very Jedi thing to say," Karissa taunted.

Anakin wanted to launch himself across the table at her. All he could see was red. "The only reason you are here is because you are the bastard daughter of a disgraced Jedi!"

Karissa's hand flew to his face so quickly that Anakin almost missed it. His Jedi reflexes kicked in and he caught her small wrist in his large, strong hand. They were both facing the other with looks of hate and glares that could kill. Nothing else existed in that moment except their loathing for each other.

When the teacher came over to break them apart, it didn't register with either of them. It wasn't until they were pulled apart that they were brought back. "The two of you go back to your quarters now!" The teacher told them sternly. "I will talk to your Masters about this later."

Anakin realized quickly what had just happened and he knew that he was going to be in big trouble with Obi-Wan. A part of him just didn't care. Karissa deserved more than a slap.

They both gathered their things and left out of separate doors. Anakin stormed back to his room. He couldn't believe that she had managed to get him in trouble yet again.

000

Karissa moved around the small quarters that she shared with her master. She was trying to get dinner ready in the small kitchen and trying to get her meditation done at the same time. Needless to say, she couldn't do both. With a sigh, she went back to the kitchen to finish dinner. The swoosh of the door opening made Karissa straighten. Master Cedria Thorin was back.

A tall, thin woman walked in. Her long black hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her hawk like eyes scanned the room until they landed on her pupil. Putting her hands to her hips, she shook her head. "What were you thinking Karissa?"

Karissa hung her head. "I'm sorry Cedria..."

"I want to know what happened," Cedria told her very calmly.

"It was stupid." Karissa shook her head.

"You're right," Cedria agreed. "There could have been much greater consequences. Your battle with Skywalker has to stop."

"But, he is so infuriating!" Karissa exclaimed.

"You must not allow your emotions to get in the way," Cedria told her for the millionth time. "A Jedi must have a clear mind, free of emotion. That is what separates us from the Sith."

"I know," Karissa sighed. "I'm sorry I am such a horrible student."

"You are not a horrible student," Cedria said in a motherly way. "You just need to learn how to express yourself in a less explosive manner."

Karissa bowed and started back to the kitchen. "I will try from now on."

Nodding, Cedria slipped off her shoes. She went and sat in a chair against the wall. This couldn't continue happening. The council was now aware of the problem and they were watching the matter closely.

"Karissa," Cedria called back her student. "It isn't me you own an apology to."

Stopping dead in her tracks, Karissa's mouth fell open. There was no way her master was serious. Apologize to Anakin Skywalker? No way she would ever go to that pompous ass and apologize.

Before Karissa could even open her mouth, Cedria waved a hand. "You will apologize. The two of you need to start getting along. One day, your life may be in his hands."

"Like that could ever happen," Karissa snorted.

"It already has." Cedria looked up. Karissa looked shocked at the idea that she would have to rely on Anakin Skywalker for anything. Once Master Thorin's words had sunk in, her emotion changed to surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a new assignment," Cedria told her. "We will be going on a diplomatic mission to the Abregado System with Master Kenobi."

**A/N: Ok guys I have always wanted to write this story, so I feel happy about this fic. Let me know what you think and I will post again soon. So review guys!**


	2. Surprises and Forced Apologies

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Hours had passed and Karissa was still pacing in her room. How could this happen? Is this what karma is? If so, it's a real bitch. She couldn't believe that now she would have to work with Skywalker of all people. This is probably just a test from the council to see if they could coexist together without a fight breaking out. Whoever said they didn't have a sense of humor was wrong. Irony was all over this situation like a cheap suit.

Every so often she would stop and throw an article of clothing into her suitcase. She had hoped throwing something would help her unwind. It didn't.

She looked up at the wall clock that was counting down to her destruction in big neon green numbers. First they would have to face the council, which now Karissa wasn't sure she could do without glaring a hole in Master Windu's head. 'At least it would give him some decoration up there,' Karissa thought to herself, a smile forming on her face.

After a boring meeting, in which she would probably just stand there, Karissa and her master would make their way to the cruiser that would take them, Master Kenobi, and his little stooge to their destination. The thought of being in an enclosed space with said stooge was causing a shudder to go up Karissa's back. 'It is going to be a long ride.'

000

Standing next to his master in the elevator, Anakin was still seething. This was the worst mission ever. His idea of a good time wasn't saving a little priss from an event that would rid Anakin of her forever. Now that unpleasant thought might very well come to be and it didn't sit well with him.

The door opened and they could see Cedria and Karissa standing by the door that lead into the council's chambers. The two masters smiled and shook hands while their padawans stood behind them, glaring at one another. After their greeting, the four of them stepped across the hall, into the council's chamber.

The room was filled with light from the windows all around the top of the tower. Some of the chairs that were reserved for council members were empty but Yoda, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, Even Piell, and Saesee Tiin were occupying their places. Obi-Wan and Cedria stopped in the middle of the room, with their students behind them.

Yoda looked over the four of them before he started, "A very sensitive mission this is. The trading of the Abregado System is in great peril."

Shaak Ti nodded in agreement. "Cargo is going missing from one of the largest ports in Abregado-rae. The owner of all the missing property is Nathan Ghrna."

"Someone who holds a grudge?" Cedria asked.

"Perhaps," Master Windu answered. "The tracking devices in the cargo chambers tells us that they are in the system. According to those tracking machines, the stolen items are on Abregado-taki."

"Master Kenobi, Master Thorin, you shall investigate the ports and question witnesses," Master Piell instructed. "Your young padawans will go to Abregado-taki and retrieve the stolen items."

Karissa felt like she couldn't breath. The guy next to her wasn't doing any better. Anakin thought he had slipped into shock.

'Me work with him?!' Karissa thought

'Me work with her?!' Anakin screamed in his head.

"Yes," Master Windu nodded. "The two of you will work together." Almost as if he could feel Karissa start to glare at him, he continued. "Padawan Vale, it would be rather unadvised to give my head any "decorations" as you called it."

Karissa felt herself blush. She can't believe he was listening to her thoughts. Cedria raised her eyebrow at her student and Karissa just wanted to melt into the floor.

Yoda on the other hand looked as if he found it rather amusing. "Your mission is clear. May the force be with you."

000

As Cedria was readying their cruiser and Obi-Wan was checking the distance and clearest path, Karissa and Anakin were stuck in the cargo hold fixing a loose panel. Anakin looked between his tools and the panel and nodded. He picked up the best tool for the job and started on the job. Karissa sat at on a step watching.

Her master's command was swirling through her mind. She still hadn't apologized and she still didn't want to. If they were going to work together, perhaps it might make the mission more pleasant if she did. Taking a very big breath, Karissa opened her mouth. "I'm sorry." It came out much quieter than she thought it would.

Anakin seemed to have heard it as he dropped his tool and turned to face her. He was looking at her like she was some new species of alien and it made her uncomfortable. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me," Karissa looked away. "Don't make me say it again."

After a long silence, Anakin spoke again. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Master's orders," Karissa rolled her eyes. "I'm not doing it so we will kiss and make up, so to speak. Don't get the wrong idea. I still don't like you Skywalker."

Anakin snorted. "Like I'd want to kiss you. I'd rather kiss Jabba the Hut."

Karissa stood up and glared at him. "You two deserve each other."

She turned her heel to leave, but Anakin grabbed her arm. He was obviously mad. "This is my first mission. Don't fuck it up for me."

"We both know that you will be the one who will fuck it up. You will run into some ambush without thinking and then I will have to save your sorry ass."

"Don't hold your breath," Anakin muttered as he let her go.

"I always do around you," Karissa snapped. "Its that Skywalker scent. It makes my stomach turn."

Anakin watched as she turned and left. He punched the wall next to the panel and stayed like that for a moment. He took a few deep breaths before turning back to the panel. It was the perfect thing to take his mind off of the woman who had just infuriated him, for the millionth time.

**To LadyGryffindor313: Anakin is 17 and Karissa is 18. I wasn't quite sure how to work it into the chapter so I thought I would post it down here for you, as it is an important piece of information. **

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I am so pleased that people seem to be reading and enjoying my vision. Now, I have posted a link on my profile that leads to the official Goddess of Roses facebook page. It will be a good place to get up to date information about a chapter's status and if I have plot bunnies run away (which sometimes happens) then your inspiration may help. So check that out. Review and I will post soon! **


End file.
